


Детки (будут в порядке)

by Savarna_Scaramouche, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Kid Tony, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: У Стива Роджерса появляется уникальный шанс убедиться, что Тони Старк был настоящей занозой уже в одиннадцать лет. И возможность узнать, почему.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kid (will be alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775902) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir). 



— Надеюсь, это временно?

— Временно, — кивнул Брюс, откладывая бумаги и устало потирая переносицу. — Тем не менее, сейчас ему одиннадцать, и этот ребенок — настоящая заноза в заднице. По сравнению с ним взрослый Тони Старк — ангел небесный.

Стив облегченно выдохнул и перевел взгляд на оконное стекло. Вернее, одностороннее зеркало, сквозь которое была видна одна из палат в изоляторе Щ.И.Т.а. На узкой больничной кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки и низко опустив голову, сидел маленький мальчик. Одежда была велика ему на несколько размеров, но он не обращал внимания ни на нее, ни на суетившуюся неподалеку медсестру, продолжая рассматривать собственные колени.

— Не советую расслабляться, — между тем продолжал Брюс. — Нам не справится с асгардской магией без Тора, а он, как ты знаешь, далеко. Единственное, что мы на данный момент способны сделать, это ждать его возвращения и надеяться, что заклятье, чары или во что там умудрился вляпаться Тони, со временем исчезнет. Кстати, мальчик подпускает к себе только тех, кого считает «миленькими».

— Повтори? — ревниво переспросил Стив.

— Он наотрез отказывается разговаривать со мной и Клинтом, — проигнорировал выпад Брюс. — Возможно, у Наташи получится его растормошить, а пока в категорию избранных попала медсестра, пара врачей и уборщик.

— Ерунда какая-то, — нахмурился Стив.

— Согласен, — потирая шею, кивнул Брюс. — Но пока это все, что я знаю. Он не помнит никого из нас и считает, что его родители до сих пор живы. Мы стараемся не светить перед мальчиком продвинутыми технологиями, чтобы избежать попытки связаться с ними, но это трудно. Лазарет предполагает наличие навороченных аппаратов. Боюсь, в конце концов он поймет, что его дурачат.

— Ему одиннадцать, — изумился Стив. — Откуда он вообще может знать, как выглядят высокотехнологичные медицинские приборы?

— А он и не знает, — спокойно ответил Брюс. — Но ты, проснувшись, сразу понял, что очутился не в своем веке, несмотря на все усилия Щ.И.Т.а придать комнате, обстановке, одежде и даже простыням вид твоего времени. Мы думали, Амора телепортировала Тони в какую-нибудь дыру, а на его месте оставила ребенка. К счастью, во время осмотра врач заметил, что у мальчика, как и у нашего Тони, когда-то была сломана рука, но даже тогда мы сомневались. Пока он не проснулся, конечно.

Слушая Брюса, Стив не отрываясь смотрел на непривычно пассивного Тони.

— Значит, он ничего не помнит.

— Абсолютно, — сочувствующе отозвался Брюс. — Мне жаль.

Стив сглотнул.

— Что ж, похоже, самое время это исправить.

*~*~*

Стоя посреди развороченной кухни, Стив устало думал о том, что Брюс здорово ошибся, назвав одиннадцатилетнего Тони обыкновенной занозой в заднице. Мальчишка развернул против них настоящие военные действия: попытался перепрограммировать ДЖАРВИСА, вызвал сбои в его работе, смастерил из подручных средств взрывчатку, вырвал проводку и наотрез отказывался слушать кого-либо из Мстителей. Время от времени у Наташи получалось достучаться до него, но Стив был уверен, что ее успех связан прежде всего с тем, что она женщина. В окружении мужчин — Мстителей, докторов, персонала, даже с Хэппи — Тони был воинственным и громким, крича и сопротивляясь всему, что с ним происходило. С женщинами начиналась совсем другая история, рядом с ними Тони становился тихим и безучастным, выражая протест молчаливым нежеланием идти на контакт. Зато, беря его за руку, медсестры, Пеппер или Наташа могли не опасаться прицельного удара пяткой между ног и прокушенных ладоней.

Тони не интересовали разговоры об изменившемся мире, он спрашивал только о родителях, но каждая попытка поговорить напоминала хождение по краю пропасти и нисколько не влияла на его поведение. Тони не должен был узнать, что находится в будущем, а его родители и все, кого он знал, мертвы, но как, не вдаваясь в подробности, убедительно объяснить маленькому мальчику, почему его мама и папа не могут приехать? Впрочем, варианта было всего два: либо Тони куролесил, потому что сам давно уже сложил два и два и все понял; либо в детстве он действительно был исчадием ада. И в глубине души Стив почему-то склонялся к первому варианту. 

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как врачи разрешили Тони покинуть больницу, и, наблюдая за ним, Стив попеременно чувствовал то ужас от проделок маленького Старка, то облегчение от того, что его повзрослевшая копия обещает быть более управляемой. Единственное, в чем он был абсолютно уверен, — это в том, что отчаянно хочет поскорее вернуть своего Тони, сексуального, ироничного всезнайку, рядом с которым жизнь казалась намного проще, и избавиться наконец от капризного, вечно орущего и разбрасывающего вещи ребенка, который, судя по всему, только что взорвал кухню с помощью микроволновки.

Появившаяся в этот момент на пороге Наташа осмотрелась и, развернувшись, молча вышла.

— Наташа, — предостерегающе произнес Стив, нагоняя ее в гостиной.

— Хватит, Роджерс! — прикрикнула она. — С меня хватит. Я ему в няньки не нанималась, так что пусть идет и убирает все сам, понятно?

— Слушай, он в окружении незнакомых людей, которые явно что-то недоговаривают о его родителях.

Наташа выгнула бровь.

— Ну так, может, пришло время договорить? Может, пора наконец сказать ему, где они?

— Они умерли. Давно. И Джарвис тоже умер, а вы, ребята, полные придурки, потому что я и без вас все знаю.

На самом деле, Стив был даже рад, что мини-Тони не мог промолчать и не похвастаться — так его всегда проще было найти и выяснить, что конкретно он натворил. Это позволяло им хоть немного контролировать ситуацию.

Наученная горьким опытом, Наташа тут же встала в дверях. Тони был удивительно шустрым для одиннадцатилетнего, хотя сейчас, забравшись на книжный шкаф и тем самым загнав себя в угол, он вряд ли сумел бы сбежать.

— Если бы я хоть на половину была такой же занозой, как ты, — схватив его за плечи, строго проговорила она, — меня бы давно не было в живых.

— Ну так пристрели меня, — не поднимая глаз, глухо отозвался Тони, словно из него разом выкачали всю энергию.

Похоже, Наташа уже всерьез подумывала об этом, поэтому Стив решил вмешаться.

— Давай-ка я сам разберусь, — попросил он. — Думаю, пора отвести его в мастерскую.

— Ты сделаешь только хуже, — возразила она.

— По крайней мере, он перестанет взрывать все направо и налево.

— Или соорудит бомбу помощнее! — нахмурившись, воскликнула она.

— Да не буду я ничего взрывать! — обращая на себя внимание, прокричал Тони.

Наташа посмотрела на него в упор.

— Держи свое мнение при себе. По-моему, ты только этим и занимаешься.

— Неправда!

Стив потер виски.

— В конце концов, Тони мог бы починить микроволновку.

— Я не такой дурак, — прижав руки к телу, пренебрежительно бросил Тони. — Я не собираюсь вам ничего _чинить_.

— Если ты сломал, то должен… — со вздохом начал Стив и вдруг широко распахнул глаза. 

В первую секунду пораженная той же догадкой, Наташа застыла, а потом медленно разжала руки. 

— Тони, — заговорил Стив, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает тревога. — Как думаешь, зачем ты здесь?

Освободившись от захвата, но не имея возможности уйти, Тони сделал шаг назад и скрестил худенькие руки на груди. Он хотел казаться воинственным, но вместо этого выглядел до ужаса перепуганным.

— Потому что вы хотите, чтобы я вам что-то построил. Но я не буду. И можете хоть сейчас отправить меня обратно в мое время. Я ничего не собираюсь для вас делать, понятно?

Стив облизал пересохшие губы и растерянно посмотрел на Наташу. Она по-прежнему не спускала с Тони глаз, стояла так, словно намертво приросла к полу.

— Тони, — спустя несколько бесконечных секунд снова заговорил Стив. — Как ты узнал, что твои родители умерли?

— Я пытался им позвонить, — отступая еще на шаг, пояснил тот. — Но их телефонные номера заблокированы. Как и Оби. В «Старк Индастриз» мне сказали, что они умерли. Не знаю, что случилось со мной взрослым, но вы перенесли меня из прошлого. Только я ни хрена не буду для вас строить!

— Следи за языком, — машинально одернула его Наташа и, выдохнув, направилась к двери.

— Ты мне не мать! — крикнул ей в спину Тони, но когда она обернулась, опустил голову и уставился в пол.

Поймав на секунду взгляд Стива, Наташа кивнула в сторону двери, и ему ничего не оставалось делать, как пойти за ней.

— Он думает, мы кто? Похитители? — недоверчиво спросил Стив.

— Слушай, это сейчас неважно. Нужно познакомить его с интернетом. Пусть узнает, кто мы. Несмотря на все предосторожности, он умудрился позвонить и выяснить все, что можно, о родителях, но не о нас. Пусть почитает и сделает выводы. Сейчас и для Мстителей, и для структурной целостности кухни будет лучше, если он получит то, что хочет.

Стив сглотнул и через плечо посмотрел в гостиную, где, обхватив себя руками, стоял перепуганный Тони.

— Да, — согласился он. — Похоже, ты права, но я боюсь последствий. Сначала его родители, Стейн, похищение, а теперь еще Мандарин, Читаури и Альтрон.

— Стив, — прошептала Наташа. — Он должен знать, чтобы доверять нам. А значит, должен сам во всем разобраться.

Стив низко опустил голову.

— Когда возвращается Тор?

— Скоро. Очень скоро.

*~*~*

Стив повел Тони вниз, заметив, что как только покажет дорогу, тут же вернется обратно, предоставив ему возможность единолично царствовать в мастерской, если тот обещает держаться подальше от коллекции машин. Поначалу мальчик вел себя неуверенно и медлил, пропуская мимо ушей истории про то, как сильно взрослый Тони любил это место, но упоминание о технологическом оснащении и том, что никто не посмеет войти туда без его, Тони, разрешения, сделали свое дело, и вот он уже осторожно шагал по лестнице вслед за Стивом.

Конечно, на лифте было бы быстрее, и Стив обязательно бы им воспользовался, если бы не вспомнил, что Тони отчаянно старался не оставаться в замкнутом пространстве с кем-то из Мстителей. Впрочем, у Наташи частенько получалось загонять его в угол, так что, скорее всего, он либо забил, либо смирился.  
Когда они спустились, и ДЖАРВИС открыл двери, Стив первым делом указал на машины.

— Некоторые из них принадлежали еще твоему отцу, но и ты тоже преуспел. Ты заботишься о них, перебираешь, ремонтируешь. Мой мотоцикл ты, кстати, тоже починил. Думаю, твоя личная коллекция мотоциклов этажом ниже.

— Он работает? — не поворачиваясь, а лишь слегка склонив голову к плечу, спросил Тони.

Это была первая фраза, которую он впервые за долгое время произнес по собственной инициативе.

— Мой байк? Еще бы. Ты так прокачал двигатель, что еще немного, и мне пришлось бы получать специальное разрешение на вождение.

Говоря это, Стив украдкой поглядывал на чуть порозовевшего от похвалы Тони.

— Наверное, я хотел сделать его быстрым. Для тебя, — пробормотал тот.

— И у тебя _отлично_ получилось. Я доволен. Конечно, ты продолжаешь экспериментировать и, порой, обновления появляются так часто, что я не успеваю за них благодарить, но, поверь, стараюсь изо всех сил.

Пауза затягивалась, и Стив уже собирался уходить, когда Тони вдруг тихо спросил:

— Я тебе нравлюсь? В смысле, взрослый я, из твоего времени?

— Очень.

Тони хотел добавить что-то еще, но вдруг передумал и, отвернувшись, принялся изучать мастерскую. Стив стоял в дверном проеме, наблюдая за тем, как мальчик понемногу расслабляется, и напряжение отпускает худенькие плечи.

— Похоже, я делаю добрые вещи, — прошептал Тони.

Стив подозревал, что эти откровения не предназначались для его ушей, и если бы не сыворотка, он бы вряд ли что-то услышал. С Тони все будет в порядке. В конце концов, ДЖАРВИС предупредит, если что-то пойдет не так. Облегченно вздохнув, он вышел в коридор и неожиданно наткнулся на Клинта.

— Что-то не так?

— Расслабься, — отталкиваясь от стены, успокоил тот. — Просто хотел узнать, как чувствует себя наш мини-гений. Больше не бросается на людей?

— Вроде бы нет, — буркнул Стив. — Наташа считает, дело в том, что он принял нас за похитителей.

Моргнув, Клинт посмотрел в сторону мастерской.

— Ну, — помолчав, произнес он, — это многое объясняет.

*~*~*

— Он все еще маленький засранец, — доверительно сообщила Наташа своей чашке кофе. — Просто сейчас чуточку… меньше.

— Доступ к интернету несколько… улучшил его поведение, — согласился Брюс. — Хотя по большей части это заслуга мастерской. Если бы мы изредка не выдергивали его наверх, он пропадал бы там сутками напролет.

— Завтра здесь будет Тор, — вздохнул Стив. — Будем надеяться, он сможет помочь.

Они услышали голоса за секунду то того, как, весело переговариваясь, на пороге появились Тони и Клинт. Тони все еще держался позади, явно стараясь сохранить дистанцию, но они _разговаривали_ , и это было необычно. В обществе остальных Мстителей он с трудом выдавливал из себя несколько слов. Стив знал, что Брюс ревнует, ведь когда-то они с Тони считались друзьями, а теперь его место с легкостью занял Клинт. По правде сказать, он и сам чувствовал себя хуже некуда, а тот факт, что Тони одиннадцать, только подстегивал воспоминания о прошлом. Наташе по-своему повезло, она не была ни лучшим другом, ни любовницей, а значит, не скучала по нему так же сильно. 

Между ней и Тони существовало что-то вроде взаимоуважения, частенько они цеплялись друг к другу по мелочам, но, к удивлению Стива, ни один не пытался пересечь установленные границы.

— Народ, а у нас остались шоколадные шарики? — роясь в кухонных шкафах, спросил Клинт, когда Тони нерешительно опустился на стул в самом дальнем конце стола.

Наташа перевела взгляд с одного на другого.

— Если вы не совершали набег на кухню, то должны, — сказала она. — Кроме вас эту гадость никто больше не ест.

— Что скажешь, Здоровяк? Перекусим? — весело спросил Клинт.

Услышав свое прозвище, Тони заметно оживился.

— Да, пожалуй, — вежливо согласился он.

Брови Брюса непроизвольно поползли вверх.

— О чем речь, приятель. — Клинт поставил две тарелки на стол. — Я подумал, может, потом поиграем в видеоигры? Ну, или просто немного потусуемся наверху? Ты почти не вылезаешь из мастерской.

Тони нервно посмотрел на Стива.

— Мне и внизу неплохо, — пробормотал он.

— А почему бы тебе с нами не сыграть? — спросила Наташа, поднимаясь, чтобы отнести чашку в раковину. — Если хочешь, конечно. Думаю, будет весело.

Тони все еще недоверчиво смотрел на нее, когда Клинт поставил перед ним полную тарелку шоколадных шариков с молоком. И в этот момент Брюс не выдержал. Резко поднявшись, он устремился к двери, на ходу бросив что-то о незаконченных делах в лаборатории. Едва он ушел, Стив тут же двинулся к раковине и принялся тщательно намывать посуду. 

Теперь Тони пялился уже на него.

— Ты что, не собираешься есть, Здоровяк? — спросил Клинт, усаживаясь чуть поодаль, и слегка подвинул к нему тарелку, после чего с аппетитом принялся за собственную порцию.

Стив краем глаза наблюдал за тем, как, взяв ложку, Тони рассеянно начал есть, но через минуту наклонился к Клинту и шепотом спросил:

— Это ведь Капитан Америка, да?

Клинт торжественно кивнул.

— Самый настоящий?

Клинт кивнул еще раз.

Стив понятия не имел, как реагировать на изумленное мальчишеское лицо, поэтому решил сосредоточиться на грязной посуде.

Когда с едой было покончено, Тони подхватил свою тарелку, отнес к раковине и благоговейно передал ее Стиву.

— Мне очень жаль, что я плохо себя вел, Капитан Америка, сэр, — краснея от стыда, тихо сказал он.

Пытаясь сдержать эмоции, Стив до боли прикусил губу, после чего как можно спокойнее ответил:

— Не переживай, Тони. Это даже хорошо, что ты остерегался нас. Нужно уметь постоять за себя.

Мальчик застенчиво потупился, потом круто развернулся и выбежал из кухни. Только услышав звуки возни в гостиной, Стив сумел наконец перевести дух.

Тору не мешало бы поторопиться.

*~*~*

Той же ночью или, вернее, чудовищно ранним утром Стив вышел из спортзала и двинулся вверх по лестнице, решив выпить чего-нибудь освежающего после изнурительной тренировки. На кухне он обнаружил Тони, который, стоя на цыпочках, упорно пытался обеими руками вытащить из морозилки коробку мороженого. Если Стив и вспомнил, что в такое время детям полагалось спать, а не налегать на сладости, то без особого энтузиазма, поэтому вместо нотаций молча подошел, достал коробку и передал ее Тони.

Осторожно, словно опасаясь вызвать недовольство Стива, Тони схватил мороженое и скользнул к дальнему краю стола. Пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы проглотить дурацкую обиду, спокойно взять энергетик и усесться напротив.

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что Стив непроизвольно вздрогнул.

— Конечно, ты мне нравишься, — нахмурился он. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был здесь, — не обвиняя, а делая выводы, сказал Тони. — Тебе не нравится мое поведение. И еще я постоянно развожу беспорядок.

Стив облизнул губы и тупо уставился на банку энергетика.

— Я скучаю по взрослому тебе. Ты был… есть… в смысле, ты мой лучший друг. Ты всегда поддерживал и заботился обо мне. Мне не хватает того человека. Но, Тони, я хочу, чтобы ты понял: неважно, сколько тебе лет, ты всегда будешь моим другом. Конечно, я немного расстроен, но… ты ведь кухню взорвал. Причем трижды.

Тони замер с ложкой в руке.

— То есть, было бы лучше, если бы я исчез.

— Нет. Просто так было бы привычнее. Нам всем сейчас приходится заново знакомиться с тобой. И потом, я думал, тебе нравится Клинт, разве нет?

Кусая губы, Тони нехотя кивнул.

— Он классный. И был циркачом, знаешь?

Разумеется, Стив знал, но почему бы не притвориться?

— С ним легко дружить, да? В отличие от Брюса.

— Брюс тоже крутой, — вздохнул Тони. — Но он все время занят, а я не хочу отвлекать.

Стив покосился на мальчика, мысленно увязывая его слова с событиями прошлой недели.

— Брюс будет очень рад отвлечься. Вы… вы тоже друзья и вместе работаете в лабораториях.

— Правда? — Тони казался удивленным, но довольным. — Только он больше любит другого меня, а не меня-меня. Как и ты. 

Прежде чем ответить, Стив привстал, взял вторую ложку, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Тони, зачерпнул немного мороженого и опустился обратно на стул.

— Не знаю. Наверное, он тоже скучает по старому другу.

— Без разницы, — поразмыслив, покачал головой Тони. — Все равно он постоянно занят.

— Он ставит всякие важные эксперименты, но, уверен, будет очень рад поболтать с тобой, — уверил Стив.

— Ну уж нет, — уплетая мороженое, твёрдо решил Тони. — Ты же не отвлекаешь людей во время экспериментов. Нормально. Клинт любит со мной играть.

Мысленно Стив поставил себе «галочку» попросить Брюса первым пойти на контакт и отправил в рот очередную порцию мороженного.

— Как скажешь, — легко согласился он.

Выйдя из-за стола, Тони отнес ложку в раковину, доходившую ему до подбородка, и зевнул.

— Я спать, — пробормотал он, покидая кухню.

*~*~*

— Через неделю действие заклинания закончится, — стоя рядом со Стивом и наблюдая за разговором Тони и Брюса, обрадовал Тор. — Но я могу снять его сегодня ночью, пока мальчик будет спать.

— Полагаю, всем будет лучше, если ты поторопишься, — откликнулся Стив со вздохом. — Он уже начал думать, что не нравится нам. 

Тор понимающе кивнул и подошел к живо обсуждавшим что-то Тони и Брюсу. Увидев его, мальчик на мгновение отпрянул, после чего с видимым усилием заставил себя успокоиться и держаться увереннее. Наклонившись, Тор сказал несколько слов, и Тони опустил глаза. Стив видел, как Брюс положил руку ему на плечо и решительно покачал головой в ответ. Вряд ли Стив захотел бы знать, о чем они говорят, поэтому был безмерно благодарен расстоянию и работающему телевизору, заглушавшему голоса.

Перестав на секунду изучать пол, Тони посмотрел на Стива, но, едва встретившись с ним глазами, резко отвернулся и зашагал прочь.

— Он хочет сделать кое-что, прежде чем я сниму заклинание, — повысив голос, произнес Тор. — А потом мы сможем превратить его обратно во взрослого человека.

Покосившись на Брюса, Стив понял, что тот, как и он сам, разрывается между облегчением и неуверенностью.

— Ну, по крайней мере, — наконец определился Беннер, — он будет знать, кто мы. Интересно, что станет с его теперешними воспоминаниями?

— Сложно объяснить, — пожал плечами Тор. — Зависит от самих воспоминаний и человека, который их теряет, — сказал он и последовал за Тони.

Стив позволил себе вздохнуть спокойнее.

*~*~*

Наутро Стив обнаружил Тони, _своего_ Тони, _взрослого_ Тони, стоящим посреди комнаты с раскрытым блокнотом, на красной истрепанной обложке которого блеклыми чернилами было написано «Энтони Э. Старк». Не решаясь подойти и стараясь наделать как можно больше шума, Стив стянул с себя спортивную одежду, вытащил из шкафа полотенце и, шлепая босыми ногами по полу, направился в душ.

— У вас, ребята, ангельское терпение, — выдохнул Тони, ведя кончиком пальца по блокнотной странице. — В одиннадцать я был сущим наказанием. Даже моя мать не могла справиться со мной в этом возрасте.

Стив до боли прикусил язык, чтобы не ответить честно, и осторожно попытался подыскать что-то более дипломатичное. 

— Ты был одаренным ребенком, который считал, что его похитили, — выкрутился он. — Естественно, ты вел себя немного… агрессивно. — И, уступив любопытству, все же спросил:

— Так ты помнишь, что произошло?

— Нет, — признался Тони. — Иначе не чувствовал бы себя так нелепо. Но я на сто процентов уверен, что натворил немало, и досталось всем по полной программе. Скорее всего, с системой дополнительных бонусов и сюрпризов.

— Ну, не так уж ты был ужасен. — Одетый лишь в полотенце Стив подошел и поцеловал его в макушку. — Хотя тебе нравилось разносить здесь все в щепки, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ты не залез в интернет и не убедился, что цели у нас самые благие.

— Прости. — Тони поморщился. — Мини-я, похоже, был абсолютным засранцем.

— Ну, — ухмыльнулся Стив, целуя его в висок, — не так уж сильно он отличался от тебя взрослого. За исключением того, что ты не прячешься на книжных шкафах. Тебе вообще ни к чему извиняться. Ты был одиннадцатилетним ребенком.

Тони раскрыл блокнот, и Стив замолчал, глядя на пожелтевшие страницы.

— Это что, первый чертеж конструкции Дубины? — изумленно спросил он.

— Поверь, тебе лучше сосредоточиться не на нем, — фыркнул Тони. — Ты прав, это действительно он, но вот здесь… — Тони вытащил из блокнота вдвое сложенный листок бумаги, весь исписанный неровным детским почерком. — Похоже, маленький я хотел что-то мне сказать напоследок…

Тони резко замолчал и закашлялся, пытаясь прочистить горло. Стив осторожно вытащил у него из рук раскрытый лист.

_Знаешь у тебя очень классные друзья так что постарайся не облажаться как всегда и извини если я слегка напортачил пока вел себя плохо._

_Я рад вернуться к маме и папе особенно теперь когда знаю что у меня такое крутое будущее_

_Энтони Э. Старк_

Стив облизал пересохшие губы.

— Маленький Тони боялся мужчин. Боялся побеспокоить Брюса. А женщин, думаю, боялся даже больше, чем мужчин. Поэтому вел себя не очень хорошо, но потом мы поняли, что он успокоится, если поймет, что бояться нечего. Это помогло. Ему нравилось играть с Клинтом. _Тебе_ нравилось играть с Клинтом.

— Клинт всегда умел ладить с детьми, — глухо произнес Тони, и Стив не сумел разобрать эмоции.

— Мы догадались, что тебя уже похищали раньше и заставляли работать над каким-то оружием. С тобой плохо обращались и, похоже, женщины были даже более жестоки, чем, чем мужчины. Ты не представлял, что делать, но понимал, что должен держаться подальше от ученых. Подробностей не знаю, ты не рассказывал, но, полагаю, именно эти воспоминания и повлияли на твое поведение.

— Ладно, — резко оборвал его Тони. — Я устал и от человеческой жалости, и от этой истории тоже.

— Ты был очаровательным ребенком. И хотя я скучал по тебе тогда, все еще скучаю сейчас и буду скучать еще некоторое время, я уверен, что если бы у Тора не получилось снять заклятие, мы все были бы очень рады воспитывать маленького тебя. Потому что неважно, какого ты роста, ты все равно наш Тони.

Что-то подозрительно похожее на слезы заблестело в глазах Тони, когда, подтолкнув Стива к ванной, он пробормотал:

— Я отвлекаю тебя от душа. Иди.

— Тони, — твердо произнес Стив, схватив его за запястье и дождавшись, пока тот посмотрит в глаза. — Мы в любом случае любили бы тебя. И неважно, взрослого, маленького, застенчивого или умного. Ты — часть этой команды и моей жизни, договорились?

— Договорились, — едва заметно улыбнулся тот.

— Отлично, — резюмировал Стив. — А теперь я иду в душ, — сказал он, но, сделав на несколько шагов, обернулся и спросил:

— Не хочешь присоединиться?

— Спрашиваешь, — широко и совершенно искренне улыбнулся Тони. — С удовольствием.

Сбросив одежду и оставив ее валяться прямо на полу, он пошел в ванную вместе со Стивом.


End file.
